The Secrets We All Keep
by SinkinJC2000
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic. It was inspired and spun off of my best friend's fan fic Enigma's Love (I suggest you read that first before you read this). It looks at a character from the period of the marauders and her relationship
1. Muggle in a Wizards world

First of all I do not own any characters which were originated in the Harry Potter Books, these are creations of JK Rowling…I am not using this story as a way to gain profit from her creations…only as a way to be creative. This story is based on 2 things, an RPG on yahoo (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/marauders_map/) where I play the character Alexia Cambridge and my best friend "Elizabeth Bathory's" Harry Potter fan fic Enigma's Love (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=707315) I strongly encourage you to read her story as some of the events in her story which change the way the original Harry Potter stories played out will be reflected in this story as well. Elizabeth Bathory owns the characters of Domenica (Dory) Knight as well as Cesare and Anastasia Lupin. She has also been consulted as to the actions of these characters as they are her creation…I am just blessed and thankful that she is allowing me to use them in my fiction.  I would also like to thank Elizabeth Bathory for her help in this my first Harry Potter based fan fic...she helped me in many ways...one of which was the title...considering I am now fried from exams....Thank you Elizabeth Bathory you truly are a blessing in my life....This one is dedicated to you!  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
She watched him at a distance from her table as usual. Sirius Black was fooling around with James Potter and Remus Lupin. Sitting close to them at the table was Lily Evans and Dory Knight.  
  
Everyday for the past 6 years she them all together laughing joking and pulling pranks on the Slytherins. Alexia however usually sat at the Hufflepuff table admiring Sirius' good looks at a distance.  
  
She had met all of them on the train to Hogwarts. They were all first years. The shy girl that she was, she spent little time talking to them, even though Alexia was told to make friends with Dory because she would be a powerful ally.  
  
Why would an 11 year old need an ally though? Alexia knew the reason. Her parents were pureblood wizards, the parents that raised her anyway.  
  
When she was newly born Alexia was abandoned on the steps of Marion and Francis Cambridge. Unable to have children of their own they took the child in. However Alexia was muggle-born. This caused an outrage towards the Cambridges, it almost cause Francis his job, until the ministry decided to monitor the situation. When Alexia started at Hogwarts she kept her secret from everyone. Not a soul was to know about her true parentage.  
  
During her second year she told Dory, mainly because Dory hated when secrets were kept from her and also because Alexia's parents had a feeling that Dory could be trusted.  
  
Nobody else knew about it until her 6th year. The worst possible thing happened the day everyone found out, it was so embarrassing how they found out too. Alexia was rushing to class when Lucius Malfoy slammed into her causing all her books to fall to the ground including her journal, which held all the correspondents she had with her parents.  
  
She quickly scrambled to pick everything up and thought she succeeded until Malfoy cleared his throat and started speaking.  
  
"Dear Alexia…oh this is boring…wait..' Just remember we don't think of you as a muggle but as our daughter?!' Cambridge you mudblood!" he yelled  
  
More slytherins started to sneer at her as well and the 11 year old child that Alexia thought she left behind her came out. She snatched the letter back and ran into the girls bathroom and cried. She cried for all the years that she had to hide her true self. She cried for the friends she had in the Slytherin house that would turn against her. And most of all she cried because she was embarrassed that she would probably never have her shot to make her friendship with Sirius more than that.  
  
After what seemed like a couple hours, but really was a few minutes the door of the bathroom opened and Dory entered.  
  
"You know I 'm not letting you be late for Muggle studies. I would be bored to tears if I don't have one of my friends in there to keep me occupied."  She said attempting to cheer her up.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm the expert." Alexia replied wiping her face.  
  
"The stupid gits left a little while ago.  Lucius and his worshippers."  
  
"How many people hate me?"  
  
"Alexia, if they hate you because you're muggle-born then they aren't worth it.   
  
That makes them racist, pig-headed prats and they aren't even worth the dirt they walk on.  Unfortunately, sometimes secrets get out."  
  
"I was hoping it would be after I got out of here."  
  
"But that's in the past now and if you want, you have a gentleman waiting  
  
outside who would like to escort you to your next class."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll find out when if you open the door." she replied with a smile.  
  
When Dory opened the door there was Sirius standing to the side of it.  
  
Alexia smiled "So you don't hate me?"  
  
"No, you're too nice to hate, plus you gave me even more of a reason to prank Malfoy and Snape." Sirius grinned  
  
He walked her to her class and they stood at the doorway "I'll be back to walk you to your house, well not all they way but…well you know." He turned and started walking away.  
  
"Sirius…" Alexia started, "Thank you."  
  
She watched as he nodded and then left.  
  
Not she was sitting in the great Hall bored out of her mind as everyone was doing their own thing and Alexia felt, well she felt alone. That feeling went away once Smoky, her owl flew by with her mail. It was a letter from her mom and she tore it open.  
  
"Just hear new…coming to see you ASAP…Love Mom" she read.  
  
"Ohhh what did widdle Wexia get?" Lucius asked taking the letter from her  
  
"Ohhhh Mommy Wommy's coming to save her widdle girl. But she's not really your mommy is she? You just put this act on that you were a pureblood and look at you now…fraud!"  
  
"I never said I was a pureblood, you asked about my parents and I told you the truth they are…"  
  
"No they aren't your parents are muggles and you knew that!"  
  
Alexia watched as Lucius rambled on it was funny though because for some reason or another his hair was changing colors. First it turned pink, then purple then blue. "It's people like you that make me sick!" Lucius roared.  
  
"Well the green hair…that makes me sick." Alexia retorted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your hair…it's green." Alexia laughed.  
  
He ran out and Alexia turned to look at the Gryffindor table. Sirius was trying to look like he was innocent, but Alexia knew better she smiled at him and mouthed "Thanks" and he mouthed back "No problem."  
  
Days after the prank Alexia was walking to the Great Hall with Sirius. "How long did you know you were muggle-born?" he asked.  
  
"I wasn't really told until just before I got my letter for Hogwarts. I suspected something was up though. The ministry always had their eyes on my parents and my mom was so protective. I mean look at her once word got out she dropped everything and headed here…but I know my magic. Look at my grades. I'm the best in the class except for in Ancient spells and magic and that's Dory's area of expertise. What's so bad about me being muggle-born?"  
  
"Did Dumbledore know?"  
  
"I think so, although I never talked about it with him."  
  
"Dory knew too?"  
  
"Yes…why 20 questions all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well I thought we were friends."  
  
"We were I mean are." Alexia replied blushing.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I couldn't…Mom, Mom only said Dory could know. They trust the Knights; I couldn't exactly break my word. Not with them facing so much pressure from the ministry."  
  
"Pressure? From what?"  
  
"Adopting me, apparently I am the cause of my parents strife. What else did they want them to do, leave me out there to freeze to death after I was just born?"  
  
"So you don't know your muggle parents?"  
  
"Never saw them…at least not that I'm aware of." Alexia replied, "Are we done now?"  
  
"Yeah...sorry if I was annoying you…"  
  
"Oh Alexia!" Marion Cambridge squealed just before she entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Hi Mom!" Alexia replied embarrassed as Marion squished her into a hug  
  
"I've been so worried about you, but Dumbledore assured me that you were okay. I didn't believe him though…not until now. Oh honey it's going to be alright we're going to transfer you to Durmstrang right away and…"  
  
"WHAT!!! No, I'm not leaving Hogwarts not during my 6th year."  
  
"You want that awful Malfoy to keep teasing you?"  
  
"Well not, but…"  
  
"Mrs. Cambridge, I'm Sirius Black…I can assure you that your daughter is just fine. Malfoy teases practically everyone here, even me." Sirius piped up  
  
"You're not muggle-born are you?"  
  
"No but..."  
  
"I can't let her stay here."  
  
"Mom it's running away and I can't do that! Don't you see that it's letting them win? All the wizards and witches who thought I couldn't hack it, we are playing right into their hands. I scored higher than anyone on my OWLS last year even the 6th years. Don't tell me I have to leave this school because of one group of kids."  
  
"I want to speak with your teachers first, before I make my decision."  
  
"Fine, they'll tell you the best place for me is here."  
  
Hours later she found herself in Dumbledore's office with her mom. "That boy you were with before…he's not your boyfriend is he?"  
  
"No mom, Sirius is my friend." Alexia replied while thinking "I wish"  
  
Ever since she met Sirius she fell in love with him. If he smiled at her for a millisecond it made her day. Only Dory and Lily knew how she felt about him though. Because of them she was able to gain the courage to become his friend.  
  
"Marion, Alexia I'm glad you are both here." Dumbledore said as he strode in the office, "I believe you have some concerns about Alexia's safety."  
  
"Yes, they all know now, they are going to hurt my baby."  
  
"Marion I know you are worried about her, since she is your only child…"  
  
"Of course I'm worried."  
  
"But I do not think transferring her is the best thing. I believe it will make matters worse."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Your enemies, they will think that they won. Once Alexia is identified in any other wizarding school what are you going to do? Transfer her again? Then what happens if it happens again? I know she is your child, but she is almost old enough to take care of herself. I would be very disappointed if you made her leave because of a few narrow minded students, she is one of the best students the teachers here have had the chance to teach."  
  
"I know but…"  
  
"Alexia how do you feel?"  
  
"I want to stay Sir." Alexia replied, "My friends, they protect me here."  
  
"I know that Alexia, you stay close to Domenica and Sirius, I know they are the ones you are closest to here, and they will be the best allies to have in your struggle. Also know that if you need to talk to anyone here, I know sometimes it is hard to talk to professors about a problem such as this, but you are always welcome to speak about what is troubling you. I will always be an open ear." Dumbledore replied, "I am very glad that you know that leaving this school is running away from your problems. Students can be cruel if given a reason to. You have grown a lot since the first time you set foot into this school, I know you can make it through the end of your years here."  
  
Alexia nodded and smiled.  
  
"Marion, I'd like to speak to you alone if you don't mind, Alexia, you may go back to your class now."  
  
"Thank you Sir." Alexia said as she left the office. She wandered into to Herbology and went to her seat.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked (as the Hufflepuffs had double Herbology with the Gryffindors)  
  
"I'm still staying here." Alexia said, "It's the best place for me. If I leave it is only giving in, and I do NOT want to do that. I have worked my butt off too hard here to leave now."  
  
"Wow, your mom scared me for a minute. All worked up, geez I almost thought I…I mean we lost you." Sirius replied  
  
"Well you didn't." Alexia replied as Sirius turned bright red.  
  
She looked at Lily and Dory and saw that they were trying to contain their laughter. "What is so funny?" James asked  
  
"Nothing." Lily replied stifling her giggles  
  
"Sirius just looks as red as a tomato that's all" Dory replied as she conjured up a mirror for him to see  
  
"Geez, it's sunburn! Yeah that's it."  
  
"Uh huh? And I'm gonna fail this term." Alexia replied joining in the laughter  
  
Things were going to be alright it seemed, at least for now with her friends to keep her company.  
  
   
  
   
  
  


	2. A Tragedy of Evil

The 7th year was not quite as hard as the 6th year for Alexia, at least not at first. For one thing every time Snape or Malfoy made some derogatory comment about her, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus or Dory always came to he rescue. One day however they were not nearby when Malfoy started his torture.  
  
"What you're not gone yet Cambridge? Geez…your army isn't here so I thought you would be. Must be fun having so many people protect you. You must really like it when Sirius does his thing. He probably just does it because you're a defenseless little muggle who should have frozen to death when…EWWWW!" Lucius stopped when he realized he had puss all over his face. "What…what is this?" he said disgusted.  
  
"Well defenseless little muggley me created a zit on your face and made it grow until it burst." Alexia said with a smirk.  
  
"You! I'll get you!" he screamed as he went to go see Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"What's up with him?" Remus asked.  
  
"I think he has some acne." Alexia replied laughing.  
  
"Malfoy's don't get acne." Sirius said, "He said that last week."  
  
"Well somehow he ended up with a big ole zit and then it went pop!" Alexia replied giggling.  
  
"You did that?" Lily asked as she started to giggle too.  
  
"Sure did." Alexia said  
  
"Miss Cambridge, I need you to come with me now." Professor McGonagall said as she came up behind them.  
  
"Professor he was teasing her it wasn't her fault." Sirius started  
  
"Mr. Black I have no idea what you are talking about, all I know is that the Headmaster would like to see Miss Cambridge now." She replied  
  
Alexia followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office and saw him standing there waiting for her, it seemed. He had a somber look on his face, as if he had some news he didn't want to tell her.  
  
"Minerva can you wait outside?" he asked McGonagall.  
  
"Of course headmaster." She said as she stepped out.  
  
"What's wrong? I know something's wrong." Alexia said as she sat down.  
  
"Your father would like it if you could stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday."  
  
"Why? Mom always wants me home for them. It's when we catch up and…"  
  
"Alexia, this is not easy for me to tell you the reasoning behind this request, but you must know."  
  
Alexia looked at him, a questioning look was on her face, what was wrong. There had to be. Why else would she have to stay?  
  
"Alexia, I just got word, that your mother…your mother was killed by Lord Voldemort."  
  
"No." Alexia said almost in a whisper as she began to sob.  
  
"I am so very sorry, I know you were extremely close to her."  
  
"I should go home." Alexia said, "Finish school next year or something…"  
  
"Your father wants you to stay here, finish your education now. He said not to worry about him. Please I think you should respect his wishes, even if I do not agree with them fully."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You must, please Alexia, I know you are hurting and confused right now, perhaps you should go to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey could take care of you and…"  
  
"No. Sir if you don't mind I would like to tell my friends or be with them…or something."  
  
"Of course Alexia."  
  
"She entered her defense against the Dark Arts class late and just sat there. She didn't take notes; she didn't even really listen to what was going on. She just sat there numb from the shock.  
  
It was at dinnertime when she finally saw everyone. They came over after they had eaten and they wanted to know what had happened in Dumbledore's office  
  
"So, how much detention did you get?" James asked  
  
Alexia brushed the tears away that had just formed and looked up from her food that was half eaten. "My mom was killed by…" she stopped abruptly as the emotions overwhelmed her and she started sobbing  
  
"Your mom is dead? You're shittin me!" Sirius said, "Wait you're serious."  
  
"Of course she is you twit!" Dory replied swatting him  
  
"Alexia, are you okay?" Lily asked  
  
"No." Alexia replied between sobs "That stupid dark lord retard killed my mommy."  
  
None of them knew what to do. There was an uncomfortable pause between all of them.  
  
"You let it all out." Remus said as he patted her back.  
  
She continued to cry as it felt as though her heart was about to break. She thought she would never be happy again.  
  
"Alexia," Sirius said pulling her into a hug, "You just wait, he'll get his. I promise you!"  
  
"We promise you." James chimed in.  
  
The months of the year went by and finally Alexia graduated from Hogwarts. She was hoping to possibly teach there in a year or so, possibly muggle studies if she was lucky.  
  
Her home life was not better than Hogwarts, in fact it was 10 times worse. Her father constantly berated her for little things she did wrong. He spent most of his time away from the house either doing work or drinking.  
  
Finally Alexia had enough. Her father was complaining because Smoky hadn't come back from delivering a note to Dory and he needed to use the owl to send something himself.  
  
"Damn it dad get whatever it is out of your ass!" Alexia yelled.  
  
"Excuse me young lady you do not talk to your father like that!" he roared  
  
"Then treat me like a daughter for a change...or better yet a person." Alexia retorted.  
  
"Why should I? It's your fault it's like this!"  
  
"My fault? What the hell did I do?"  
  
"You were born, some moron knew your mother wanted a child and left you here. Damn it I wish that never happened. I knew it was a bad idea taking you in and now look. Marion is gone! All because of you!"  
  
"You blame me for Mom's death?"  
  
"Yes you sorry excuse for a witch, god I regret the day we agreed to adopt you."  
  
"Sorry excuse for a witch? I aced my courses. I did my best! God I was the best out of all the 7th years? What else do you want from me?"  
  
"I wish you were never born. You can't do that can you? Or even better I wish I was fighting with your mother instead of you."  
  
This was too much for Alexia so she ran to her room and went to cry. However she saw a figure in her room standing by the window.  
  
"Hey Alexia!" Sirius said with a smile  
  
"Wha? How in the world?"  
  
"I passed my apparating test!"  
  
"So you decided to apparate into my room? My dad is not gonna like this."  
  
"Well, I kinda visited James, Lily, Dory, Remus, and now you."  
  
"Sure I'm last." Alexia muttered  
  
"So aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
"Yes Sirius you have just made my day, just seeing your face brings joy into my heart." She said sarcastically  
  
"What's up your butt?"  
  
"I have other things on my mind."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
My dad hates me, he wishes I wasn't born."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You just missed the most wonderful conversation about it too. It was great. Francis Cambridge doing what he does best, blaming me for all the problems in the world. No wonder I had no self esteem when I came to Hogwarts."  
  
Sirius didn't know what to think, except that maybe Alexia needed some cheering up. "How about a trip to Diagon Alley?" He suggested.  
  
"I dunno, he might not let me go."  
  
"Well you could not tell him."  
  
"I think not Sirius, you have yet to see him mad."  
  
"How about you ask, and if he says no I'll kidnap you. Dory, Lily, James and Remus are all waiting come on it will be fun. Unless you'd rather stay here and be depressed all day."  
  
"Fine." She huffed, "Dad I'm going out."  
  
She heard Francis grunt some sort of reply; it was a positive sounding grunt so she left with Sirius. The rest of the day was spent just hanging around Diagon Alley. The teens caught up with each other, all of them very sympathetic to Alexia's new dilemma. When it was time to go home Dory pulled her aside and whispered, "If you need to talk to anyone please send me an owl."  
  
Alexia nodded and then apparated to her home. Her dad of course was not home so she took full advantage of it. The day out almost made her forget how horrible her home life was now, almost. It was just like Sirius to come and rescue her when she was in trouble. "God why is it that I am so damn dependent on him?" she thought as she flopped on the bed, "He doesn't like me as anything but a friend. I should just get over him." She stared out the window at the sun that was beginning to set, "It's hard to forget him though, every time I see him it's like the first time we met."  
  
She closed her eyes and began to dream about the day that she had just had, the good parts of the day that is, she left the awful encounter with her father out. Then she started another dream, in this one she told Sirius her true feelings and in response he said "I feel that way too." In her sleep she felt a smile come across her face and she fell into an even deeper sleep, one that was filled with dreams of her and Sirius, dreams that she could only pray would come true. 


	3. Trying Times

The years after Hogwarts were tough at first. Alexia didn't stay at home very much. The ministry, which had started to become more sensitive towards the muggle world had commissioned Alexia to speak with muggle parents with magical children about the wizarding world. She also was to help them prepare their children for Hogwarts, but only if the parents allowed for it. She traveled constantly and was visiting some new place weekly.  
  
She kept in constant contact with her friends. Dory was now teaching at Hogwarts, Remus was working in the ministry. They had married shortly after school and now had twins, Caesar and Anastasia Lupin. She wasn't quite sure about what James and Lily were doing, but she did know that they had also married and that they had a little baby boy named Harry. Sirius was the most mysterious one of all. Every letter she got from him said that he was on some grand adventure.  
  
The day of October 31, 1981 however she knew what everyone was doing. Or at least the ones she had questions about. It was that day when she read in the Daily Prophet that Lily and James were killed. She was in Brussels at the time and she quickly apparated to the ministry.  
  
"My God I can't believe he is really gone." An official was saying almost happy like  
  
"James Potter is dead and you're celebrating?" Alexia asked  
  
The man turned around and there was her father staring at her. "Perhaps you should read up on current events Miss Cambridge. Apparently Lily and James stopped You-Know-Who. He's gone!" he said, "However maybe you should be worried about your friend Sirius Black. Apparently he was the one who betrayed the Potters."  
  
"He wouldn't." Alexia said, "there has to be a mistake."  
  
"Alexia don't be a fool. The man is dangerous. He was their secret keeper and they were betrayed, it's all very clear."  
  
"Dad, I would trust my life with Sirius there is no way he did that!" Alexia protested  
  
"Our evidence tells us otherwise. I am in charge of this investigation and if you think something is wrong with it then you are the one who must be mistaken. The only thing left to do is to find Black."  
  
Alexia went to her room at the Leaky Cauldron (as she was no longer living with her father) and grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen and wrote.  
  
Sirius,  
  
The Ministry thinks that you had a hand in the tragic deaths of Lily and James. I know in my heart that their claims are preposterous! Dad is in charge of the investigation and he is hell bent on bringing you in! Please go into hiding, I fear it is your only hope for now. Owl me if you need to and STAY SAFE!!!!!  
  
Alexia  
  
She looked at Smoky "Find Sirius quickly, there isn't much time!" she said.  
  
Smoky left and Alexia grew more and more worried as the hours passed. Finally she returned with not just Sirius's response but a letter from Dory as well. She opened Sirius's note first  
  
Alexia,  
  
It means the world that you believe in me. No matter what happens to me I know you will stand behind me. Thank you for your warning! I will go into hiding after I take care of something. You stay safe as well and DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TRY TO CONTACT ME!!!!! If you do the ministry could possibly track me down. If I need you I will send an owl.  
  
Sirius  
  
Dory's note was a bit longer  
  
Alexia,  
  
Remus and I just found out about Lily and James. I cannot believe that this has happened. Remus and I are beside ourselves in grief. Have you heard that they think Sirius betrayed them? I highly doubt that, but those gits at the ministry don't know what they are doing half the time. Remus and I have tried to become little Harry's guardians but, the ministry thought it would be best if he were to stay with family. Hense he is about to live with muggles. Remus and I do not agree with the decision, but we must accept it. God I hate it how they always seem to cause us grief. Sometimes I feel that it must make them happy to make Remus and I miserable. First they try to stop our marriage then they try to kill our hopes of having a family. I wish someone would stop them from ruining others lives. Anyway, Lily and James' funeral will be in 2 days tie, both Remus and I hope we will see you there. This is a sad day for us all. I just pray that you are okay as I know your feelings for Sirius are more than friendship. I have a feeling he will need all of us more than ever. Please stay in touch.  
  
Love and Friendship,  
  
Dory  
  
The next day Alexia found out that Sirius was captured and now was accused of killing 13 people with one curse along with being a follower of Voldemort's. Because of this he was placed in Azkaban. Alexia knew these claims were untrue, but try telling the ministry that.  
  
The funeral for Lily and James was quite simple, but sad. Alexia stood close to her two remaining friends and shared in their sorrow. If only she had kept in contact. Her guilt was consuming her. After the service was over Alexia, Remus and Dory went off together.  
  
"We saw Sirius today." Remus said dejectedly, "It does not look good."  
  
"Is he okay?" Alexia asked  
  
"As well as can be expected, this whole tragedy has taken its toll on him." Remus replied, "He doesn't want anyone to see him in Azkaban. He pretty much told Dory and I to go home as soon as we came in."  
  
"Why?" Alexia asked  
  
"He gave us some lame excuse about not wanted Caesar and Anastasia to know that we were friends with a criminal. God he is so stubborn. I wish I could kick him or something." Dory said, "We're supposed to stick together. That's what we did in Hogwarts, and he won't let us!"  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" Alexia said  
  
"He won't let us do a damn thing." Remus said, "Doesn't he know that we just want to help him get the hell out of that blasted place?"  
  
Remus was looking quite angry and Alexia watched as Dory tried to calm him down. "I still say that Harry would have a better life with us." He continued, "Not with those God awful muggles that are his family, no offense to you Alexia of course."  
  
"None taken Remus." Alexia replied, "It's a tragic day, we've lost a lot in just 48 hours. First Lily and James, and now Sirius."  
  
"Remus, will you excuse us for just one moment." Dory asked.  
  
"Of course." He replied kissing her on the cheek, "Don't take too long."  
  
They went behind some bushes and Dory cast a spell so that no one would be able to hear the conversation.  
  
"Rumor has it your father headed the investigation." Dory said  
  
"I know, believe me I found out the hard way." Alexia groaned  
  
"Did you do anything to stop him from taking Sirius?" Dory asked almost accusingly  
  
"Of course I did. Once he told me that he suspected Sirius I swore that there had to be a mistake. I even wrote to Sirius, I told him to go into hiding, he said he would after he took care of something. I should have tried to find him myself. I…I…" Alexia could barely see Dory due to her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Stop it." Dory said grabbing Alexia by the shoulders, "This won't help him, I'm sorry I went off on you before, but it's just…they're gone. One of my best friends is gone it's such a shock right now. I can't believe this has happened."  
  
"None of us can." Alexia said, "It's like when my mother died."  
  
"Does the pain ever go away?" Dory asked  
  
"Not really, it might dull over time but then something happens to rip open the scar." Alexia said sadly.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Dory asked  
  
"I need to see Sirius." Alexia said firmly  
  
"He won't see you."  
  
"I don't care, I have to try to get through to him."  
  
"Alexia listen to me, this can't be about that school-girl crush that you had on him when we were in school. You have to help him because you really want to. You have to be able to accept that he might not thank you the way you'd want to be thanked."  
  
"Dory, I know that. He promised me when my mother died that he'd make sure that You-Know-Who would get his. He wouldn't break that promise. He's innocent and we all know it. I don't care what happens if I help, I just want him to know I believe in him. Do you understand why I must see him?"  
  
"Yes, but he'll be livid when he does." Dory replied  
  
Shortly after that they parted ways and Alexia made her way to Azkaban. The atmosphere was quite depressing and the presence of the dementors made it worse. She made her way towards the cells and she asked softly "Sirius Black, please." The dementor pointed to a cell and another let her in. She saw Sirius lying on his back staring at the ceiling.  
  
"You shouldn't have come Alexia." He said glumly, "I told Dory and Remus to go home and now I'm telling you."  
  
"You want me to leave?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Why?" Alexia asked, "Don't give me some cock and bull story about kids and being here, cause you know as well as I do that I don't have any kids."  
  
"Alexia you really want to associate with a convicted criminal. God they're not even going to give me a trial! You're dad looked like he ate a canary when he brought me in and gave me that news."  
  
"Sirius, you are my friend, and you're not a criminal. I know you better than that." Alexia said softly, "Are you bleeding?"  
  
She had noticed a cut on his hand that had blood trickling out of it. "It's not that bad." He mumbled  
  
She took his hand and placed it in between hers. Moments later the cut was gone.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered.  
  
"Who did it Sirius, who helped kill Lily and James?" Alexia asked firmly  
  
"Peter." Sirius sighed, "I tried to tell your father but he just ignored me."  
  
"Pettigrew? Are you sure?" Alexia asked  
  
"Yes damn it! I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
"I know you wouldn't. It's just it's so strange, why would he do such a thing?"  
  
"I don't know." Sirius replied, "You should go…and don't come back. I don't want you to see me this way."  
  
"I can't do that Sirius. You were there for me when I needed you. Now it's my turn to return the favor."  
  
"You can't be serious?"  
  
"I am serious. Don't think you can push me away just because you're embarrassed to have your friends, the people that really care about you see you in jail." Alexia said holding her ground.  
  
He smiled briefly as he watched her leave, a small sense of hope ignited in his soul, perhaps maybe Alexia could find a way to get him out of this jam.  
  
The years passed by slowly. Whenever Alexia could spare a moment she was either at Azkaban visiting Sirius or trying to dig up information that could get Sirius a case. One day in 1991 she had just received the new list of students from muggle households who would be accepted to Hogwarts. She briefly looked it over and as she skimmed the names she saw his name, Harry Potter.  
  
She went straight Azkaban to see Sirius to tell him the news. "Harry's been accepted at Hogwarts!" she said excitedly  
  
"He's 11 already?" Sirius said, "My God."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The years have flown by and you don't look a day over 21. You've been coming here for 10 years. Alexia do you know what else you could have been doing? You could be married and have 10 kids by now! Why did you choose to try to save me?"  
  
"Because, Sirius, you made a promise to me when my mom died." She replied softly  
  
"Damn the promise. I tried to stop him and I couldn't okay? You can forget about it now…I failed, and you have too! So go, go and don't look back at me, I am a waste of your time and life!"  
  
"You are not!"  
  
"You spent the last 10 years of your life seeing me and for what?"  
  
"I wanted to see you, you forget that!"  
  
"Alexia, I can't do this to you anymore. Stop putting you're life on hold for me. You still have time. Give up this crusade!"  
  
"Why so you can rot here? I don't think so!"  
  
"There is nothing you can do, you've tried everything."  
  
"Maybe I haven't tried hard enough."  
  
"Stop it, it kills me to know that Lily and James's son will be attending Hogwarts soon, I'll also assume that Remus and Dory's twins are too. Damn it if you were smart you would have gotten yourself a husband and made a family a long time ago. I thought you were smart, I guess I was wrong."  
  
"How dare you Sirius Black! How dare you say that about me! Just because I don't want to do what you say does not make me stupid."  
  
"You just look it. There are about 50 wizards who would be willing to give anything to become your husband. Why don't you just take one of them up on their offer."  
  
"Damn it Sirius Black you listen to me. I don't want any of those damn 50 wizards you're talking about. It's you I want! You and only you. I love you damn it and I would rather die if I had to spend my life with anyone else." She said  
  
He stared at her stunned, "You…love me?"  
  
"Yes." She said as tears filled her eyes, "That's why I can't give up on you."  
  
"My god, all these years, even in Hogwarts?" he asked  
  
"Yes, okay, since I met you. Are you happy now?"  
  
"I had no idea." He replied floored by her admission  
  
"So now that I have made a complete ass out of myself are you going to kick me out of your cell?"  
  
"No, Can you say that again?"  
  
"What? Are you going to kick me out of your cell?"  
  
"No…what you said before, when you were yelling."  
  
"You mean I love you?"  
  
"Yeah that! Do you mean it?"  
  
"Of course I mean it! You think I would just say something as powerful as that to you?"  
  
"No it's just, I never thought I'd hear you say that. Not to me anyway."  
  
"Ever since I first laid eyes on you Sirius, you're the only one I knew I'd feel this way about." She whispered, "You were my knight in shining armor."  
  
"You were always the damsel in distress. You needed me."  
  
"I can't live without you Sirius, and I don't want to try either. I'll get you out of here. I'll find someway, or I'll die trying."  
  
She leaned in close and their lips touch. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Don't make me give up on you." She mumbled.  
  
"I won't." he replied 


End file.
